Silvercoss
by fizzamelie
Summary: Maddie Cooper is a schoolgirl with a secret, what could go wrong? But her school is Silvercross Academy for Assassins. Her secret is the hot new teacher Nathan Finch and everything could go wrong. With her dad as the headmaster and half of the girls at Silvercross obsessing over Nathan, it's not too bad. But tables turn and she faces hardships she cannot overcome alone. How will...
1. About

Maddie Cooper is a schoolgirl with a secret, what could go wrong? But her school is Silvercross Academy for Assassins. Her secret is the hot new teacher Nathan Finch and everything could go wrong. With her dad as the headmaster and half of the girls at Silvercross obsessing over Nathan, it's not too bad. But tables turn and she faces hardships she cannot overcome alone. How will She deal with everything turning against her and will she realise what really matters?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hi I'm Maddy Cooper and I'm the anti-bullying communty rep." I began, staring out at a hall full of faces. Most whom I knew, one whom I didn't. The stranger sitting on the front row, along with and and a few other teachers, was the reason I was standing up here, talking abut some anti-bullying stuff that no-one, but the visitor, actually cared about.

"At theis school we take special pride in our efforts to abolish bullying for good." I carrid on, glancing at the paper on the podiumin front of me for some quick pokes on what I was saying.

5 minutes later, the hall errupted into applause as I gathered my papers and took a seat to the side of the hall.

"Thank-you . Now, as you all know, since e had so much trouble with puting our rubbish in the bins provided around the school, we have put up more bis ans concequences if anyone is caught purposefully throwing their litter on the floor..." I stopped listening to - my dad-'s rant about an issue we all know very well tht didn't happen.

I know what you're all thinkng, what the hell is gong on, right? Well let me start from the top. I go to Silvercross, academy for girls. It's not an ordinary school though. Silvercross is a school for the world's most intelligent and gifted girls. Simply put, it's a training school for assasins.

Over the years there have beenmany stories and rumos about what REALLY goes on behind the 12ft heat censred walls that line the grounds full of high tech surveillence and impenetrable security. Outsiders see us a wierdos, as snobs who either et in because their dad is the Prince of Syria or Senator Samuels, the current president of 2021. Which is exactly who the net person up on the stage was.

"Hi I'm-"

She is...

"-Lula Samuels, and I represent S.A.T in the P&E department."

The young woman sitting oblivious on the front row, in plain horn-rimmed glasses- no hidden camera or mic, no scret x-ray scanner. Just an ordinary school inspector, inspecting an extraodinary school- would be the last to suspect that S.A.T didn't stand for Silvercross Archery Team, but Specialised Assassin Training.

"Thank-you Lula for that exhilarating presentation!" Dad beamed at her as she retreatd from the stage. She took a seat by me at the side.

"You did great!" I congratulated her.

"You weren't listening were you?" She answered knowingly.

"Sure I did! I heard every word."

"Uh huh?"

"Ok fne I didn't but it's not like it matters in any way."

"My dad is thepresident Maddie! All puplic speeches matter to us."

"I thought you weren't all that hyped about all that presedential stuff?"

"Yeah, well." I chuckled and we turned our attention back to my dad who was closing up our assembly.


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N: you guys have no idea how much reading this means to me. Thanks to everyone. I would love some feedback also. Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy! ;)**

The lunch hall was super packed and everyone was talking about the so-called 'history assignment' Miss Clapham had set for the entire year. She was the youngest teacher at our school but was still in her late thirties. We only had two male teachers in the whole school, not including the maintenance guys. But one was my dad, the headmaster, and the other was Mr. Bennett. The clueless man in his 50's, and no eye candy thats for sure. He had a mole right under his left eye and loads of scars on his face and arms from a knife fight when he was just starting out.

The school needed new teachers but no young, experienced assassin would be free to teach a bunch of high-school aged trainees. We wouldn't get a teacher at this school that wasn't over 35.

I spoke too soon because the next person to walk through the double doors to the lunch room was my dad, accompanying a young man, in his early twenties at the latest. He was tall and, even though he was wearing a loose fitting blazer, you could tell he was strong. His features were strong but his eyes were soft. His hair was a dark brown and wavy. A single lock of hair kept finding its way back to his eyes which he absentmindedly flicked out of the way.

My dad started to walk towards me with the tall, strikingly handsome man in tow. As they neared I could tell that he was even younger than I had first perceived and his eyes were a deep blue, almost black. A breath caught in my throat as they walked past me and towards the head of the table where the teachers sat.

"As you may have noticed, we have a new teacher here today." Began my dad from the podium at the very end of the table. "This is Nathan Finch. But you will refer to him as in lessons, unless he says otherwise..."

Dad looked at sideways as a prompt that evidently took and stood up at the podium.

"Hey, yeah I'm Nathan and don't bother with calling me . I'm not going to go into an elaborate description of me since that isn't the point of me being here but I look forward to teaching you."

He gave up the podium to my dad again who started on the morning announcements in swedish. As he talked I turned to Lula.

"Waow!" Is all she said, stretching the 'a'.

"Eh..he's not all that." I said in an uninterested tone even though i was bursting with excitement inside.

"You're just jealous that you don't stand a chance against moi!" She said teasingly as we both know she is super pretty.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say Lula." I brushed her off. I dumped the rest of my sandwich into the bin and put my tray on the side as I walked out of the lunch hall. Lula caught up with me as i made my way back to the dormitories upstairs. Our room slept four but we only had three of us in it. Me, Lula and-

"Hey guys I saw you leave, whats up?" Cried Cordy as she crashed into the room, knocking over a tall pile of CD's. She closed the door silently behind her and crept forward, shoulders huddled by her ears as she does when she knows she's in trouble.

Me and Cordy have bee the best friends since we first met and nothing could have changed that until Lula came along last year. We became really good friends and Cordy got a bit...jealous. She ran away after a row we had but we found her in the old barn a day later. Since then we cleared the air and we are all three best friends. Although sometimes i feel like im the glue in this friendship.

"No no, theres nothing 'up'" said Lula popping the 'p' and casually putting her hand on Cordy's shoulder.

"Apart from the fact that there is an insanely hot new teacher who isn't female or 120 years old!" She suddenly burst jumping up and down excitedly.

I rolled my eyes at her antics but secretly wished i could be so open about how i feel about all this too. I suddenly didnt feel in the mood for girl-talking our brains out about Nathan with Cordy and Lula so i crept out of the room while they started blabbing excitedly about who knows what.

I wandered aimlessly down the ancient corridors in search for nothing in particular. I stopped at the balcony which overlooked the dining hall where i was just ten minutes earlier. My eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Nathan's empty lunch spot. That's when I heard the small creak of the floorboard behind me. I spun around to come face to face- or rather face to chin- with Nathan himself.


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N: Hi guys. If you are a Wattpadder aswell, then just know that this story, written by killkoolkat on Wattpad, is me. I'm killkoolkat and just wanted to post my story up here too. No copyright invading going on other anything! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!**

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I might ask you the same question!" He said, cocking up an eyebrow and smirking.

I felt my heart in my throat at the sight but swallowed it down to say my next sentence.

"Nothing...sir" i said. It felt weird to call him that but it sure did knock him off.

"I- uhh- its just Nathan." He stammered.

It was my time to smirk. I spun on my heel and strode off as sassily as I could without having a heart attack, knowing that he was most likely still looking at me. It took all my will power not to look back, but i caught a glimpse behind me in a window and...he was gone.

I went to bed early since we had the rest of the day off and i wanted to get Nathan out of my head.

I felt my eyelids droop and I was on the edge of sleeping when Cordy and Lula burst in, knocking over the pile of CD's again (but I think that was Cordy). I pretended to be asleep, thinking they would leave me alone and quiet down if they saw me sleeping. Lula came over to my bed and plonked herself on my legs, causing me to cry out.

"Lula!" I drawled angrily. "I was sleeping!"

"Sure you were." She said, flicking my nose, "now please tell us why you disappeared earlier and no one can find Nathan anymore? Not even your dad?"

This caught my attention. Nathan was missing? Was this because of me? No. All I did was call him sir.

"Everyone is saying its because he's hooking up with one of the older girls." I guess that answers my question.

"He- he wouldnt do that! Its his first day! And- and..." I trailed hoplessly trying to find an excuse for him. My voice came out more desperate than i wanted though. And Cordy picked up on it.

"You like him dont you?" She asked semi-rhetorically.

"I- i dont know what youre talking about!" My voice sounded more high pitched than usual.

"Aww come on girlie. You can tell us." Said Lulu, draping her arms around me and Cordy.

"No!" I said, suddenly angry at their nosiness. What was it to them. It between me and...well, me if i do or not.

I swung my feet out of bed, shrugging off Lula's arm from my shoulder and marched out of the room. My head was still spinning and i didnt know where l was going but my feet took me downstairs and out of the side door, into the woods surrounding the school.

Ive been at this school ever since my dad became headmaster, over 8 years ago, when I was eight. I had no one my age to play with so I wandered the school aimlessly and helped my dad with his work when I wasnt attending year 7 classes. I never liked being the little kid, so i retook the same year until i caught up with my own generation. I remember doing the test half asleep and knowing the classes like the back of my hand after doing the same thing for over 3 years. I had always had my own 4 bed room to myself until Cordy came along in her year 7, which happened to be my year 7. I was so happy to finally have someone to talk to and laugh with.

In those 3 years of solidarity, i had learned all the little nooks & crannies and cooks & grannies of the school. I knew every hideout and spyhole.

My feet led me to the big oak tree that was well hidden by low branches and bushes. I looked up and saw what you can only see from one spot, the spot I was standing. A small rope ladder hanging just a few inches above the low branches.

I began to climb the tree, using the surrounding small trees as footholds. I reached the beginning of the small ladder and climbed it the rest of the way.

At the top was a roofless treehouse. It was sheltered by the tree itself and was just a big wooden box sat in a tree about 5 meters above the ground. I went to the tarpaulin in the corner of it and pulled out a blanket and a tin. I shook the blanket, just in case, and curled up in the corner, eating lychees from the now-opened tin.

I felt a buzzing in my pocket and pulled out my walkie talkie. Since at this school we are in no circumstances allowed phones, not that we know anyone who would want to contact us anyway, so some of us bought a load of walkie talkies on one of our rare town-trips.

"Hello?" I asked down the w/t.

"Mad dog?" Asked a fuzzy voice.

We referred to each other by code names over our w/t. I was mad dog, Lula was Little lamb and Cordy was...

"Cartoon cat?"

"Come on babes. Youve been gone an hour. Its gone curfew."

"Ok. Be right there. Mad dog signing out."

I heard the buzzing again, put my w/t back in my pocket and made my way back to the dorms.

**A.N:**

**Wrote this chapter in a day. Im gonna need input for my recurring disease, writers block.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 4

I was walking the short stretch from the wood to the school and I tripped over something in the darkness.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed, when I caught sight of the hunched figure that tripped me up.

The figure moved and stood a good 5" above me.

"What do you think you're doing, crouching there in the da-"

The face of the figure came into contact with the moonlight and i saw the last person I had expected to see.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he asked

"Why are you crouching in the mud?" i retorted.

"Touché. But I'm the teacher here so you listen to me and do as i say. Got it?" he quipped. His tone had changed from cocky and immature to self-assured and steady.

He was no longer the 'older teenager' we could toy around with, like he was this afternoon at lunch. He knew what he was doing and wasn't going to let a bunch of giggly girls stand in his way.

"I was just on my way back to my room."

"Where were you?"

"I was taking a walk."

"Why?"

"Dude! Back off! I just went for a walk OK?" I snapped at him. "I'm not asking you why you were hooking up with some slut!"

"Wha-"

"I'm going to bed." I cut him off.

I turned on my heel and began walking toward the building. A floodlight landed on me and I dropped to the floor by instinct.

A strong hand gripped my arm feircely and yanked me up.

"Its ok, shes with me." He reassured.

The guards that had been running toward us nodded and walked back to their posts.

I pulled my arm from his grip and carried on to my room.

"Excuse me." Nathan called after me in a commanding tone.

"What?" I span round to find him right in front of me. I stepped back. His dark eyes pierced through me but I ignored the sensation.

"Don't let me catch you here again."

**A.N**

**Not a long chapter sorry. I've been really lazy lately. I cant even be bothered to reply to my friends texts. Oh well, we all have those moments!**

**Happy birthday and dont forget to wash behind your ears my lovely readers!**

****I must come up with a name for all you amazing readers! Leave a comment for what you think your new reference shall be. I don't want to keep just calling you 'readers'.****

**xXamelieXx**


End file.
